jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Szczerbata350/Inaczej ?
postacie wyglądają jak w jws2 - co się stało dowiecie się w swoim czasie -''pochyloną czciąką myśli i sny'' ,podkreślone słowa szeptem lub jak ktoś powie coś po nosem -za wszystkie błędy ort.przepraszam z góry rozdział 1 początek perspektywa czkawki Leciałem z szczebatkiem nad wyspą Berk zauważyłem grupkę wikingów w moim wieku pierwszy szedł chłopak w ręku miał maczugę obok niego szedł grubszy też chłopak później bliźniaki i na końcu jakaś dziewczyna nagle coś mnie uderzyło i spadłem z szczerka . czkawka-szczerbatek !- krzyknąłem złapał mnie idealnie przed ziemią zawisłem do góry nogami przed twarzą dziewczyny dobrze ,że miałem maskę nieznajoma-my się znamy - ledwo co wydusiła to z siebie czkawka-nie wiem szczerbek góra - powiedziałem pewnie Wróciliśmy do domu na smoczą wyspę na miejscu zastaliśmy bawiące się straszliwce. Śniła mi się nieznajoma ze snu pamiętałem tylko jedno słowo ASTRID . Wstałem i ogarnąłem się poleciliśmy na wyspę gdzie znaleźliśmy nieznajomą z jakimś chłopakiem . Trochę ich podsłuchaliśmy nieznajoma-wczoraj widziałam jakiegoś chłopaka na smoku przypominał czkawkę - powiedziała z łzami w oczach chłopak - astrid przecież on nie żyje wiesz to - wiedziałem ,że ją znam astrid- sączysmark ty go nie znałeś tak jak ja - krzyknęła zapłakana No po prostu miałem tam wyjść i krzykną mu w twarz ( żyje i co ) ale zrobiłem coś innego zawołałem parę koszmarów ponocników , które miały ich zaatakować ale nie zabić czy coś wtym stylu. Nagle z nikąd pojawili się ludzie Drago schwytali hakokła i wichure wybiegłem z krzaków i stanołem na krawędzi . Dobrze ,że miałem maske( tom co w jws2 ) bo bym się zdemaskował kontem oka widziałem zdziwienie na twarzay Astrid i Sączysmarka . '' perspektywa astrid '' Z krzaków wybiegł jakiś chłopak podbiegł do krawędzi i patrzał na statek ludzi dagura . Przylecieli śledzik ,bliźniaki ,stoik i pyskacz . Nieznajomy cały czas patrzał sie na wydarzenia . Gdy z statku wyszedł Ered chłopak skoczył i rozłożył... skrzydłal !!! Eded-jak ty tu ... byłeś w lochach - powiedział zaskoczony niwznajomy-co zdziwko ered-czego chcesz nieznajomy-wypuść smoki ered-nigdy nieznajomy-hakokieł zapłon -powiedział głośno smok go posłuchał z kąd on zna nasze smoki ? eded-a gdzie twój smok nieznajomy-napewno ma przylecieć ? ered- napewno -powiedział pewnie nieznajomy-szczerbatek ! - z nieba spadł czarny jak noc smok przecież to szczerbatek on żyje a gdzie czkawka .Smok stanoł koło nieznajomego i zaczoł świecić na niebiesko nieznajomy- to co oddasz smoki ered-dobra dobra tylko nie zatopo mi statku znowu Smok już nieświecący podszedł do mnie i zaczoł się zachowywać jak kot astrid-szczerbatek? smok zawarczał łagodnie i podszedł do pana on na niego wsiadł i poleciał .Nik niezdawał sobie sprawy co tu się stało mam nadzieje ,że na razie się podoba ' 'rozdział 2 spotkanie po latach ' ' ''perspektywa astrid'' Po powrocie do domu bez słowa poszłam spać . Następnego dnia miało być zebranie na temat tego co się zdarzyło wczoraj weszłam do twierdzy był stoik pyskacz i bliźniaki brakowało śledziki i sączysmarka . Przyszli gdy mieliśmy zaczynać bez nich . stoik-witam na zebraniu ,a więc porozmawiamy o tym co się stało wczoraj astrid sączysmar może zaczniecie byliście tam jak przylecieliśmy astrid-dobrze rozmawiałom z smarkiem o tym ,że spotkałam jakiegoś chłopaka jak wracaliśmy do domów po piątej rocznicy zaginięcia czkawki stoik-wiesz kto to był ? astrid- nie miał maske ale miał ciuchy jak czkawka sączysmark-podobno krzyknoł szczerbatek stoik- to prawda astrid-tak ale on nie przypominał czkawki pyskacz-wiesz wszystko może być możliwe stoik- a ten na statku dagura astrid- tak to był ten sam a ten smok który do mnie podszedł to był szczerbatek- mowiłam to caraz głośniej śledzik-słyszycie to odgłos nocnej furi wszyscy wybiegliśmy z twierdzy n asamym środku stał smok nie jakis zwykły smok tylko nocna furia a to oznacza szczerbatek a to czkawka . Przed nim stał ered ered-co się patrzycie stoik -kto to ered-mój wróg numer jeden stoik-znasz jego imie ? ered- nie bo gdy się go pytam jego smok zaczyna warczeć stoik-astrid sprubujesz ? astrid - dobrze podeszłam do nieznajomego perspektywa czkawki Z tłumu wyszła astrid delikatnie i jak najbardziej niewidocznie poklepałem szczerbka , zrozumiał o co chodzi astrid-jak masz na imię ? -spytała sie a ja zobaczyłem w tle wichure zeszłem z szczebatka wszystkie smoki z okolicy przyszły i zaczeły się do mnie łasić pogłaskałem wichure wszyscy patrzeli się na mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem . Podeszłem do krawędzi wyspy odwruciłem się i powiedziałem czkawka - czkawka i ponownie się odwruciłem kątem oka widziałem jak wszystkim kopary opadły po czym skoczyłem i rozwinołem swoje skrzydła szczerbatek zrobił to samo i polecieliśmy do naszego domu lecz nie było po naszej myśli gdyż astrid,sączysmark,sledzik,bliźniaki,pyskacz i stoik wsiadali na smoki i lecieli za nami . Lecieliśmy spokojnie i równym tempem nie robiliśmy żadnych uników do czasu gdy zaczeli nas doganiać . Szczerbatek zaczoł wzbijać się w góre w chmury oni powtarzli każdy mój ruch no prawie każdy . gdy byliśmy wystarczająco wusoka zeskoczyłem z mortki który miał nastawiony ogon na swobodny lot gdy tak spodałem minołem wszystkich rozł9ożyłem swoje skrzydło gdy byłem obok astrid leciałem obok niej . Po pewnym czasie zaczołem lecieć caraz nizej dobrze ,że był szczerbatek złapał mnie i zawróciliśmy lecieliśmy tak szybko ,że nikt nas nie widział dotarliśmy na berk była noc poleciałem ze szczerbkiem nad krucze urwisko . kto zgadnie co tam będzię doastanie dedyk ' rozdział 3 prezent '''sory za nieobecność rozdziały postaram się wstawiać regularnie ' '' perspektywa astrid '' Jak on mógł ? Pokazał się i zniknoł . I co teraz ? Poszukiwania ? Zobaczy sie . Wróciłam do domu nikogo niebyło rodzice popłyneli do wójka czy jakoś tak . postanowiłam iść nad Krucze urwisko zanim poszłam pukanie do dzwi ciekawe kto to ? Przed dzwiamy stał śledzik śledzik-hej mam coś dla ciebie -no pięknie co kolejny naszyjnik branzoletka czy co ? Jednak nie . Dał mi małą paczuszke na której napisane było Astrid Hofferson otworzyłam w środku był naszyjnik było to małe kółeczko wokół którego były oplątane dwie nocne furie jedna miała zielone oczy i miała jedną lotke zieloną na której była napisana litera C , drugi smok miał niebieskie oczy i niebieską lotke z literą A . astrid-od kogo to cudo? sledzik-poczekaj był do tego jeszcze ten liścik Mam nadzieje ,że ci się podoba '' '' mam taki sam ... '' ON'' astrid- chyba wiem od kogo to a właśnie kto ci to dał ? śledzik-znalozłem w porcie i przyniosłem tobie astrid-aha dzięki -powiedziałam i pobiegłam do lasu jak zwykle pomyśleć co stało się pięć lat temu . Za mną szła wichura gdy byłyśmy koło kruczego urwiska gdzie zmierzałam usłyszałam krzyki nieznajomy-oddawaj mi koszulke !! kto to ? zeszłam na duł to co zobaczyłam było nie do ujęcia . Szczerbatek był goniony przez jakiegoś chłopaka bez koszulki . Bez koszulki!!!! Gdy w końcu przestał za nim gonić spojrzał na mnie . Ostatnie co zobaczyłam to te zielone oczy perspektywa czkawki '' Zemdlała pięknie ! czkawka-zadowolony ! -szczerbatek tylko pokiwał głową i pobiegł z wichurą i moją koszuką . Ułożyłem Astrid na siedząco przy komieniu a sam poszłem się ogarnąć w stawie które jest na środku urwiska. Gdy się ogarnąłem i odzyskałem koszulkę poszedłem zobaczyć co z Astrid nagle usłyszałem głosy. Było ich z dwadzieścia nie wiedziałem ,że tak się interesują Astrid. Wichura zaczęła warczeć mhhh... zostawić ją czy zabrać było za późno weszli zdążyłem założyć maskę . sączysmark-Yyyy... kim ty jesteś- zapyał kątem oka zauważyłem jak Astrid się ocknęła szczerbatek pomógł jej wstać-astrid? co ty u robisz i kto to jest-powiedział przerażony nigdy go tak nie widziałam astrid-A nie powiem -kącikiem oka widziałam uśmiech astrid. Uśmiechnąłem się ale nikt tego niewidział '' perspektywa narratora '' sączysmark-ej piękna-zrobił szybki unik przed toporem Astrid-no wiesz znowu astrid-ja tak moge do końca zycia- powiedziała nadal stojąc za przygladajacym się cały czas tej sytułacij czkawce śledzik-Astrid twoja mam sie o ciebie martwi . Niebyło cię w domu od 6 rano a jest juz 16 astrid- a co ona się tak zaczeła mną przejmować przecież umiem się bronić śledzik- ale odkąd na berk przyleciał czkawwkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-zoriętował się , że chłopak stoi z tyłu i wszystko słyszy -to naprawde ty astrid - ta nic ci niepowie - powiedziała wsiadajac na wichurę czkawka-a czemu tak myślisz-wszyscy patrzyli się na stojąca postac , która nadal stał i słuchała sączysmar-a już myslałem ,że nie żyjesz Astrid-czemu uciekałeś jak przyleciałeś na plac ? czkawka- a to powiedzieć mogę tylko najbardzej zaufanej osobi - mówił caraz ciszej mieczyk -a kto jest tą zaufaną osobą - czkawka popatrzył na Astrid - astrid zawsze ma fajnie szpadka- ty brat a to nie jest fajne - i walneła brata mieczyk- ej siostra masz racje- powiedział z ziemi śledzik- ejno weś powiedz pliss czkawka- ale jak bedziemy sami o zachodzie przylećcie na smocza wyspe wszyscy ( czytaj: astrid,śledzik,sączysmark,sledzik,bliźniaki)-jasne !! perspektywa astrid O zachodzie słońca zebraliśmy sie w SA(smaczej akademij) i rus''z''yliśmy podróż mineła nam bez słowa. Gdy byliśmy prawie na miejscu coś zrzuciło mnie z Wichury zaczełam spadacv prosto na skały słyszałam tylko ryk Wichury ... '''jutro lub we wtorek next a teraz ma pytania ' '''1.chcecie czkastrid ? 2.może być półsmok ? 3.co byście powiedzieli na smierć głównego bohatera ( oczywiście go ożywie ) ? czekam na odpowiedzi pozdrawiam was w te ostatnie godziny weekendu #zita ' rozdział 4 początek najgorszego Złapał mnie czkawka gdzy przylecieli inni zobaczyliśmy statki które przybijały do brzegu czkawka kazał szczerbatkowilecieć gdzieś '' perspektywa czkawki ''Znowu ani nienudzi im się to?alvin-no to co znowu się zaczyna a jakoś twojego smoczka niewidać będzie prościej niż myslałem-powiedział drwiaco i popatrzał na astrid -a to kto? koleżaneczka ?Kazał swoim sługą po nią iść wiedziałem ,ze niezrobi jej krzywdy dlatego stałem cały czas w jedny miejscu i przyglądałemsie całej akcij alvin-to co powiesz nam teraz ładnie nam się zamienisz i poddasz głos-panie przecież to tylko jakiś chłopak alvin-ale niezwykły-mogli tak sobie gadac cały dzień nawed mi grazić ale jak kogoś skrzywdzą to będą mieli co chcieli -to co chłopcze po dobroci czy nie ?-i przyłożył nuż do gardła astrid było po niej widać że jest zaniepokojona ale nie przestraszona co było dla mnie trochę dziwne . Alvin ( sory ,że tak piszę jego imie ale jakoś łatwiej ) zaprowadził astrid kilka kroków obok mnie i kilka przed sobą.alvin-to co mam rzucać ?cały czas stałem i nic nie robiłem . Rzucił . Nuż leciał spokojnie nawet nie szybko. I musiałem . perspektywa astrid''Byłam przygotowana na ból ale niedoczekałam się zamiast bólu poczułam ciepło ciepło ciała. otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałamciemnośc nic niewidziałam tylko zielone oczy , które poznam na końcu świata oczy... '' perspektywa czkawki Zamieniłem się w smoka oczywiście nocną futiie. Okryłem swoim ciałem astrid zrobiłem taki kokon i zapmłonołem ogniem koloru niebiestkiego ale tylko z zewnątrz przecież niechciałem spalic astrid .Głowe miałem w śrotku kokonu i patrzałem się na nią widziałem w jej oczach pewność i strach. wypuściłem ją z kokonu i zobaczyłem jak wszyscy patrzą się na mnie z zachwytem i strachem zaryczałem i smoki zabrały swoich właścicieli na berk.Jak astrid chciała wsiąść na wichure ale zemdlała kazałem wichurze lecieć a sam zabrałem astrid i poleciałem za nimi zostawiają Łupieżców na wyspie. Wyprzedziłem wszytkich jak naj prędzej chciałem dolecieć do goti po drodze dołączył do nas szczerbek.Byliśmy na miejscu poleciałem do goti a inni na główny plac . Wtedy miałe sie dowiedzieć rzeczy której wolał bym niewiedzieć...'chcę was poinformować ,że następny rozdział będzie smutny przykro tak wena :( 'miłego czytania #zita ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania